


Strappy little thing

by Mysenia



Series: Readers Appreciation Fics [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Coming Untouched, Dom Harry Hart, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, M/M, NSFW Picture link, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Eggsy, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Some surprises come gift wrapped and some come bare-arsed wrapped in thin pink straps.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lena_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_221b/gifts).



> For Lena who has always been such a great supporter of my writing even though I spam her dash with ships she does not read. You're such an amazing person and friend!
> 
> NSFW picture that was the prompt for this fic: [NUDE BUM](https://lena221b.tumblr.com/post/157562441450/vulcancherry-imagine-eggsy-wearing-this)

It’s not exactly easy to get on, Eggsy will admit, but thankfully he is flexible. It’s more intricate than the picture he had seen online but he manages to get every piece into place. 

The thin straps are pink and compliment his skin well - it’s among Harry’s favourite on him, along with red. While it is odd having straps almost binding his balls in place, what really gets Eggsy is the tightness around the thighs. The straps force him to be aware that they are there, to be conscious of the way the straps pull at the sensitive inside of his thighs.

It’s arousing him before he’s even had a chance to show Harry.

Eggsy self-consciously tugs on the straps one final time before calling Harry up to the bedroom. Eggsy is on the bed, their bed, on his hands and knees, curving his back just slightly to push his arse out.

He can hear the creaking of the stairs, trying to control his breathing as the door to the bedroom pushes open. He hears a slight gasp and grins to himself, yeah he’d done alright.

“Oh my sweet boy.” Harry breathed, awe in his voice. “You look divine.”  


Eggsy could not help the blush that travelled through his body at the praise. He was a sucker for it and Harry always made sure to give it in spades.

“Ya like?” Eggsy asked as he looked over his shoulder. Harry had barely moved into the room, was just taking his fill of the picture Eggsy painted.  


“Very much so.” Harry agreed as he finally stepped into the room and closed the door. His eyes were roving all over Eggsy but the younger man could see that Harry’s eyes kept wandering back to his crack where the straps just disappeared from view before reappearing just behind his balls.  


“Go on then Harry.” Eggsy encourage as he wiggled his arse. He hissed slightly as the straps tightened momentarily around his cock and balls. Yeah, that felt nice.  


Warm hands cupped either arse cheek and pulled them apart, revealing his puckered opening to the older man’s view. Harry’s hands kneaded his arse as his thumbs caressed the edges of his hole.

Eggsy had made sure to take a shower and fully clean himself but even knowing that he still got a thrill when Harry leaned in and licked at his opening. It was a new aspect to sex that Harry had introduced him to - the older man so knowledgeable in many surprising ways - and Eggsy loved it.

“Yes Harry!” He moaned, dropping his head to rest on his arms. He rocked back into Harry as far as the older man would allow. Eggsy was already loose, having prepped himself in the shower, but Harry’s tongue certainly help to make him loose and lax all over. Eggsy was practically a puddle on the bed by the time Harry sat back. 

“Such a good boy for me, darling.” Harry cooed and Eggsy heard the pop of a cap as Harry lubed up. Harry loved Eggsy being as loose and wet as possible and while the first time the squelching noises had horrified Eggsy he now found them to extremely hot. Or maybe that was just Harry’s influence, who knows.  


“You’re always full of surprises, my Eggsy.” Harry whispered as he circled Eggsy’s hole with one finger. It slipped in as Eggsy let out a shake exhale and he groaned at the feeling. “Surprising me with this lovely little getup and then also being loose enough to take my cock right now if I wanted? Such a sweet boy.”  


Eggsy nodded, already passed the point of ready. This was just a tease and they both knew it, both revelled in it. “C’mon Harry.” Eggsy complained, pushing back against the single finger pushing in and out of him. He wanted more and he wanted it now. “Just squirt the bottle in me if yas think I need more lube. Just, hurry up.”

Harry hummed, ignoring Eggsy’s demands for more, and continued to prep him slowly. One finger became two and the wet sounds were already filling the room. Eggsy was beat red in both humiliation and pleasure as he pushed more insistently against Harry’s fingers.

“ _Please!_ ” He finally cried out as Harry’s fingers brushed over his prostate.  


“There we are.” Harry said and Eggsy would just bet the man was smiling. He felt the cold nozzle of the lube being pressed against him and shuddered as Harry pushed what he thought was the appropriate amount of lube into his boy.  


Eggsy was mindlessly rutting back against empty air, seeking friction on his cock as he waited for Harry to fill him up. It was a relief when he felt the older man’s cock finally press in, a long groan spilling from his mouth as Harry slowly but surely fucked all the way in.

It sounded filthy as Harry pulled out and pushed back in again, the lube suctioning and bubbling in Eggsy’s stretched entrance. _Eggsy loved it_.

“Yes Harry!” He shouted, fucking back into Harry’s thrusts. “ _Yes yes yes_!”  


Eggsy could feel his orgasm cresting after only a few moments, obviously more turned on by his little outfit than he’d thought. Or maybe it was just the combination of _Harry_ and the outfit. 

“M’close.” Eggsy moaned out. “Harry, please!” Eggsy begged, for what he didn’t know but that’s what he had Harry for.  


“Not quite, boy. You’ll cum on my cock or not at all.” Harry whispered into his ear as the older man bent down to cover him. Harry was caging him in on all sides, add that to the straps gliding over his cock and balls and tightened around his thighs had Eggsy near floating. He was so close, all he needed was-

“Yesssss!” Eggsy hissed out as Harry bit down on his shoulder, his orgasm crashing into him. He shuddered as Harry fucked him through it, prolonging his orgasm.  


Eggsy could feel tears gathering in his eyes from overstimulation but he never wanted it to end, kept pushing back against Harry. And Harry kept fucking him, kept wringing out whimpers from his mouth.

“I’m going to fill you up, my boy.” Harry promised him in one breath and came on the next. Eggsy pushed back into it, wanted Harry as deep as he could go.  


They stayed like that until both their shudders had stopped. Harry pressing gentle kisses along Eggsy’s shoulder and licking at the bite mark - Eggsy hoped it bruised.

When Harry pulled out Eggsy whined at the loss but was otherwise to tired and floating on good endorphins to do much else. He allowed Harry to move him, removing the outfit, and clean him up. Eggsy liked the aftercare just as much as the actual fucking.

As Harry tucked Eggsy into bed and crawled in beside him Eggsy rolled over and curled into Harry’s front. “I love you, you know that right?” Eggsy whispered into Harry’s chest.

“I do, my dear boy.” Harry said as he squeezed Eggsy tightly before kissing the top of his head. “And I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
